


Gotham Fairy Tales《哥谭童话故事》

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [32]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Bottom Lex Luthor, Bruce is cursed so he has to gain strength to live through sex, Castration, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, References to Depression, Top Bruce Wayne, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, You Have Been Warned, chemical castration
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: 「布鲁斯没有回答，他的秘密远超过了人类语言能够描述的程度，他在颓败、衰朽，他的心和身体都在流失力量和欲望。但不是性欲，性欲只是一条安静的支流，在主河道干涸后无以为继。他的诅咒不要说被打破，甚至难以被理解——他在失去生命的欲望。」





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是个好像有点甜的故事，但是后面会有黑童话的氛围。（或者说是我希望会有黑童话的氛围）

哥谭有一只闻名遐迩的大蝙蝠，听说他是个长着利爪和尖牙的高大男人，暴力与鲜血伴随着他。他喜欢在夜里飞进窗户偷走少年少女的欲望和爱意。大蝙蝠的名字和形象随着闲谈传遍了全哥谭和半个州，从每个人的晚餐时间里占去六分钟，负责的家长们都不会忘记叮嘱孩子夜间一定要锁好窗户。

在圣诞节前的周末，莱克斯刚刚结束一天的自习，急匆匆吃完晚餐就跑进了自己窄小的卧室，从客厅里餐后醉酒的老卢瑟身边溜过，连他周身带着酒气的空气都不想扰动。

莱克斯走进房间，一头钻进了衣柜里，屏息凝神倾听着走廊的动静，直到确认没有成年男人的脚步声才放下心来，在衣柜里翻找出母亲的旧蕾丝睡裙，把脸贴在那柔软的布料上磨蹭，然后换上了它。

他钻进陈旧的床垫和薄被之间，点亮一盏小小的夜灯，开始读他最心爱的故事。他并不算是处于爱幻想年龄的孩子了，但也还未成为真正的大人，他十六岁，在经济理论历史教训和爱丽丝的兔子洞之间打转，穿去年的衬衣和妈妈的裙子——他发现两者他都适应得不错，于是他把它们都变成自己的。

夜晚的风搅动着卧室内的空气，薄得不体面的窗帘布随风飘着，莱克斯随意瞥了一眼，接着读自己的故事，红披风的天使要被贬进地狱了，他闪着金光的会飞的翅膀也被上帝扯下，莱克斯嘴角翘了翘，他想他有一天也能做到。

接着一个巨大的黑色身影停在了窗户上，倒挂着的身影像是只巨型蝙蝠，莱克斯这时才想起那个都市传说。蝙蝠翻进了他的屋子，看见闷在床单里的莱克斯，做好了随时上前阻止他呼救的准备，然而对方只是抬了抬头，“你是那只哥谭蝙蝠？”

布鲁斯愣住了，他闯入这么多人的卧室，却从没想过有人会如此平静地对待他的来访。

莱克斯放下了书本，从床单下钻出来，瘦弱的身躯看起来营养不良，他缓缓走近蝙蝠，手掌摸索着因为刚刚的动作卷翘起来的裙摆，金红色长发像刚睡醒的小家伙一样乱糟糟，眼神却无比清醒。他走到蝙蝠身边——他还差点才到布鲁斯胸口那么高——然后他伸手摸了摸蝙蝠的手臂，在蝙蝠注视的目光下伸手抓住两根蝙蝠的手指，好奇地点了点那好像是皮革却又不太像皮革的指尖。

“所以，你不过来和我一起躺下吗？”莱克斯抱着蝙蝠的手臂问，他已经主动把自己靠在蝙蝠的身上，像个熟练的雏妓。

布鲁斯没有理由拒绝，他本来就是在不同的年轻人那里寻找，通过性吸食他们的生命力和欲望，以填补自己受诅咒而不断衰败的心灵和身体，而从这个年轻人身上他感觉到很强的力量，这意味着足够强力的食物。

他敞开怀抱，任由莱克斯模样乖巧地蹭进了自己怀里，他把营养不良的瘦弱身体抱起来，在他脖颈处深深吸气，少年的身上充满了欲望，求知和权力，强力又执着，他简直能闻出这个金发小家伙身上巨大的饥饿。如果欲望能够显形，它会比莱克斯本人高出不止一个头，更不用说这还只是个没长大的少年。他找到莱克斯艳红的唇，决定先来一点开胃餐。

莱克斯双脚悬空，被蝙蝠竖直地抱起来亲吻让他很不好受，蝙蝠虬结的肌肉压迫着莱克斯的肺部，他得不到任何空气，只能从蝙蝠那里夺取一点稀薄的氧气。他的脸涨红了，手臂搭在蝙蝠的肩膀上，软软地扒着蝙蝠的肩膀，像是要推开却丝毫未动。蝙蝠的亲吻激烈而富有技巧，莱克斯忍不住夹了夹双腿，他能感觉到自己身下曾经被入侵过的地方自己湿了。

蝙蝠闻见了莱克斯身上甜美的性欲，这气味和他身上的其他欲望混合着，慢慢糅合成一体，布鲁斯惊异地发现单纯是这欲望的气味本身就能使自己唤起。他咬住莱克斯的舌头，觉得自己饮到了美酒，而自己怀中的是宙斯的羊角。

一股淡淡的忧郁混合在莱克斯的气味里，但太微弱了，远不如他欲望的气味来得好闻而强力，于是它只是引起了布鲁斯的疑惑就被遗忘脑后。

蝙蝠打算掀起他的裙子就在窗前进入他，却被莱克斯按住了撩起裙摆的手。

“在这儿可不太方便，我的父亲会听见的”，莱克斯显露出为难的神色，“可不可以去蝙蝠先生你的地方。”

布鲁斯很难找到拒绝的原因，再说拒绝一个即将被吞食的可怜人好像也太过不近人情，莱克斯之后至少会为这一夜难受好几个星期，无精打采甚至失去食欲。布鲁斯觉得自己不能再让他承担更多后果，于是答应了莱克斯的请求。

直到第二天早上他才发现这是个圈套。

自己的床上有一个浑身赤裸的金发小家伙，侧对着自己坐着，背靠着床头，双腿自然地弯曲，和床面形成一个三角形，双腿间的风光毫无廉耻地敞露着，光裸的大腿上却放着一本书。布鲁斯不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，但显然莱克斯比自己醒得更早，这是非常不寻常的。

莱克斯看到昨晚的蝙蝠先生醒来了，伸手搭过对方的肩膀，把手上的书顺势甩在了床的另一边，然后趴在了布鲁斯胸膛上，给布鲁斯送上了一个早安吻。

这个吻很美妙，布鲁斯却渐渐感到头痛，他逐步回忆起昨晚，他把男孩带回自己的庄园，然后在这张床上进入了那个由疯狂欲望做成的小家伙，猛烈的性爱令他产生一种酒醉的感觉，现在的吻更是令他感到惊讶——他觉得自己昨晚可能是因为一次性摄入太多力量而昏睡过去。

他推开了莱克斯，对方的唇还肿得厉害，脸上则带着受伤似的不忿神色，像是布鲁斯虐待了他。

“你不能现在送我回去”，他抬了抬下巴，撑起身体对着布鲁斯打开双腿，自己用手指戳了戳红肿的地方，“这儿还痛得厉害，我刚刚想要自己洗个澡都做不到。”

“我甚至没法正常走路”，莱克斯歪了歪头，“很痛。”

布鲁斯垂下眼神查看莱克斯的状况，一股几乎能被称为内疚的感觉涌上心头。

好像他真的犯下了罪行，布鲁斯在早餐桌上思虑着，看着歪歪扭扭地坐在自己旁边的男孩。为什么一次摄食却好像给自己找了个麻烦，布鲁斯在心里暗暗叹气，看着莱克斯极别扭的坐姿，哪怕拿来大宅里最柔软的椅垫他仍不满意。

最后他还是让莱克斯坐到了自己腿上，小家伙似乎比早上心情好了一点，对他露出一抹神秘的笑容，然后亲上了布鲁斯的下巴。

看样子他相当长一段时间都不会离开了。


	2. Chapter 2

后来的很长一段时间里蝙蝠和他保持着距离，或许是之前把莱克斯折腾得太惨，或者他确实也过于年轻。在将近一年的时间里，布鲁斯给予了莱克斯充分的自由，他可以在大宅里自由走动，也可以翻看任何他感兴趣的藏书，用那些英国人的话说，这是一位绅士该做的。

但莱克斯也许并不那么相信关于绅士的说法，哥谭蝙蝠闯进他的卧室把他带出城来——尽管是自己要求的——但这决不能为蝙蝠的好名声铺路。

现在莱克斯每天晚上会得到一杯热牛奶，不像早餐茶由管家先生送来，牛奶是布鲁斯亲手温好送到他嘴边，再看着莱克斯从自己手里喝下去。莱克斯知道这不寻常，自己睡得太沉，像是昏迷，梦境淹没他的头顶。也许他不应该乖乖喝下去，但在蝙蝠的城堡和湖水之间，他又能做些什么呢。

莱克斯或多或少猜到了安眠药，但他没想到另一种可能。

被注射进莱克斯身体的药物随着冬风席卷了他的细胞，他疯狂的强烈的欲望散得七零八落，到换上冬装的时候，无论布鲁斯给他带来如何多的快感，他已经无法唤起了。

他的胸口变得浮肿，瘦弱的躯体上浮起两片云朵似的柔软，大腿根之间积蓄起一点软肉，第一性征却变得一片死寂——他失去了男性的性欲并长出了胸——莱克斯看着全身镜中光裸的自己，用手掌轻轻按了按胸口，然后用指尖戳弄着，脸上除了疲倦缺乏别的颜色，像是在进行一场试验观察。

在他的又一个生日当天，布鲁斯送给了他一个礼物——一把闪亮的猎刀，莱克斯坐在布鲁斯大腿上，亲吻他的下颌以示喜爱，布鲁斯用一个深吻让他失去氧气昏昏欲睡，然后抱着他把那盛着罪恶的杯子送到了他嘴边。

莱克斯拒绝了那杯一如往常的睡前饮料，他撑着疲倦盯住布鲁斯的眼睛，后者的动作僵住了。

“你知道最近有什么不对”，莱克斯说着，“我们都知道，你每天晚上横在我胸口的手臂也别想撒谎，Uncle Bruce 摸到了它们不是吗。”

“是雌激素？某种孕酮？我对这方面了解不多但足够看出不对劲来，你对我进行了化学阉割”，莱克斯挑起眉毛，压抑住一个呼之欲出的哈欠，“我不明白，你不喜欢性吗？如果你不喜欢为什么要去睡遍整座哥谭市，或者为什么不直接赶我走。”

那个哈欠还在干扰莱克斯，肌肉的颤栗从他的胸腔窜上鼻尖，他又皱了皱鼻子，语气急转直下，“难道你就像那些害怕年轻情人出轨的老家伙一样，要用控制别人欲望的方法来满足自己的占有欲？还是说你觉得自己不行了？”

布鲁斯没有回答，他的秘密远超过了人类语言能够描述的程度，他在颓败、衰朽，他的心和身体都在流失力量和欲望。但不是性欲，性欲只是一条安静的支流，在主河道干涸后无以为继。他的诅咒不要说被打破，甚至难以被理解——他在失去生命的欲望。


End file.
